


I never meant for you to get hurt

by Bellarkesdramione



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blake siblings fight, Clarke gets hurt and Bellamy freaks out, F/M, Octavia is mad at Bellamy, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy Blake, Worried Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarkesdramione/pseuds/Bellarkesdramione
Summary: "Could you do a small story where Clarke gets hurt in a fight between O and Bell?"Set during the dropship times, where Octavia fights Bellamy over Lincoln and Clarke has to get involved, resulting in her getting hurt and Bellamy freaking out.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Octavia Blake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	I never meant for you to get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, I hope you guys enjoy! (I'm uploading all my stuff from Wattpad on here, so I hope its good enough, as always kudos and reviews are appreciated! )

The moment Bellamy sees Octavia in that cave, a rush of relief cascades over his entire body. He vowed to always protect her, to keep her safe from everything; but yet he failed to realize she was missing until it was too late. She was hurt, and he blames himself for that.

He rushes over to Octavia's side and inspects her face, checking for any injuries she might have, then he pulls her into a hug, sighing into her hair because he is so thankful that he found her before anything else could happen to her. 

"Bell I'm okay, but we have to go before he wakes up!" Octavia says as she tries to grab her brother and leave. 

"What? No Octavia, we need to get rid of him! He took you, and we can't have that happen again." Bellamy says, grabbing a weapon off the wall next to him. 

"What? No Bellamy he saved me! Let's just go!" 

The next thing they know, the grounder shoots up and stabs Finn in the abdomen. Before they could even react, he knocks Bellamy down, and tries to push the weapon he had, into Bellamy's neck. Bellamy tries to resist it the best he can, but he knows he can't keep it up for much longer. 

"NO STOP THAT'S MY BROTHER!!" Octavia screams from the background. Jasper then picks up another weapon and knocks the grounder over the head with it. 

Bellamy coughs, and stands up. 

"Shit! We need to get him back to camp NOW! Clarke should be able to help Finn. We need to hurry." He says gesturing for Jasper and the others to help him with the grounder, while he carries Finn back to camp. 

"Why do we need to bring the grounder Bell? He didn't do anything!" Octavia yells.

"Didn't do anything? Octavia he kidnapped you, just _STABBED_ Finn, and he just tried to kill me! What do you mean he didn't do anything?" He looks at his sister, bewildered. 

"He saved our lives Bellamy! When the grounders were about to attack—." 

"Now is not the time Octavia! We need to get back to the drop ship. We will talk about this later!" Bellamy interrupts, and turns around to start walking to the camp. 

Octavia follows behind, feeling frustrated. Her brother never listens to her, and that's why things are going to shit right now. If he would have just listened, maybe Finn wouldn't have gotten stabbed. 

As they approach the camp, people gasp at seeing the grounder that they have with them. Clarke stands there with a confused look on her face, before it turns to concern. Octavia turns around and sees her brother walk in with Finn in his arms. Clarke rushes to his side, and starts to bark out orders for saving him. 

Everything that followed happened in a flash. Them trying to get contact with the Ark, Clarke and Bellamy disagreeing on what to do with the grounder, Bellamy ultimately deciding to tie the grounder up on the second level of the drop ship. Clarke agreed with Octavia that torture wasn't the way to go at first... but then they found out the knife that stabbed Finn was laced with poison. Clarke's entire stance changed on that front, and Octavia couldn't help but feel disgusted at Clarke, but mostly at her brother, who was doing all of the work. 

In the end it was Octavia who convinced the grounder to give them the antidote for the poison; by slicing her arm with the laced knife. 

Bellamy was horrified that his sister would do that, put herself at risk like that. He just wanted her to understand that he needs to keep her safe. 

Octavia looked at her brother and saw nothing but a monster. She told him that the grounder saved her life, all of their lives, but he repays him by torture? 

Octavia had a hell of a lot to say to him, and she was gonna make damn well sure he listened.

  
  


* * *

After Finn was finally stable, and she told him that he should be with Raven, Clarke was feeling so frustrated that she needed some time to be alone. Not only was she hurting over this entire Finn situation, but things with her mother were worse than they've ever been. She is still reeling from the fact that her mother was the one to turn her father in. How could you do such horrible things to the people you're supposed to love? 

Clarke starts to wash the blood off her hands. The blood was a mixture of Finn's, and the grounders blood. Clarke closed her eyes a let out a long, shaky breath. The grounder was secure on the third level of the drop ship, so maybe Clarke could get some peace and quiet on the second level. 

The second she gets close to the hatch she hears muffled screaming. She knows she probably shouldn't interfere, because it wasn't her place; but she couldn't help it. She felt like she needed to help keep the peace. It's her job as co-leader. 

Clarke opened the hatch to find Bellamy and Octavia, screaming at each other. 

"What the _hell_ were you thinking Octavia?? What if he didn't give a shit about you? You would have died O! Don't you understand that?" He yells, running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"I knew he wouldn't let me die Bellamy! He saved my life back there, but of course you don't fucking care about that!" Octavia yells back. 

"What do you mean I don't care?? Of _course_ I care Octavia! But you don't know why he saved you! He could have been trying to make you trust him, so that the second he needed information or anything about our people he could use you! He has a book full of this shit O! He's been watching us for WEEKS!" 

"Guys... why don't we just calm down for a minute." Clarke says, apparently shocking both of the Blake siblings, because they both turned around to look at her, surprised at her presence. 

"Oh GREAT, now you're here." Octavia says. 

Clarke looks at her, eyebrows raised. 

"I needed some space, I didn't know anyone was going to be up here, then I heard the shouting—." 

"So you decide to come up here and get involved? How is this any of your business Clarke?? This is between me and my brother about the grounder up there." Octavia says coldly. 

"It is my business if you're talking about the grounder Octavia. He stabbed Finn remember?" Clarke says stepping further into the space. 

"Finn isn't yours to worry about Clarke. Are you forgetting about the girlfriend he has down there?" Octavia deadpans. 

Clarke's eyes widen and she takes a step back, just as Bellamy says "Octavia! Clarke cares about Finn regardless of anything, he is still one of us! Don't bring her into this!" 

Clarke looks at Bellamy, admiration in her eyes. She didn't expect him to come to her defense like that. It made her feel comfortable, safe in his presence. In a way that she didn't before. She doesn't have the head to figure out what all of that means. 

"I'm sorry Clarke it's just— That grounder saved us. Saved me. And this is how he gets treated??" Octavia says turning back to her brother. 

Before Octavia could keep going, Bellamy turns to Clarke. "Hey, could you just give us some space please? You could go in my tent if you need privacy or something I just need to talk to her alone." He says softly. 

"Yeah, I'll go. Sorry." Clarke says as she steps out of the drop ship. 

Clarke leaves them on the second level, but she doesn't leave the drop ship completely. She feels like she needs to stay there, and make sure nothing escalates too much. 

Bellamy turns back to Octavia. 

"You don't know this guy Octavia! He isn't some guy that you can just have a crush on and assume that he's safe! His people speared Jasper! Hung him up to die! Why can't you see that you don't know anything about them! I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

"You're trying to keep me safe?? Bellamy that's really rich coming from you!" Octavia says. 

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asks. 

"You're trying to protect me, but all you've done since we got to the ground was make life hard for me! You tried to control me, hell you even punished Atom for being into me, and then he died! You came down here, and because of you all of those people on the Ark died because you took the radio! You tortured someone up there Bellamy! TORTURE!! Who the fuck have you turned into??" 

"I'm trying my best Octavia! You don't know shit about anything!" Bellamy says getting defensive. 

"Yeah that's right I don't because I spent my fucking life under the floor!" 

"How is that my fault Octavia??" 

"Oh _that_ isn't your fault Bellamy! But it _is_ your fault that I got arrested! You took me to that stupid dance, you got mom KILLED! Half the shit that has went wrong down here is because of you! You ruined everything Bellamy! Mom got killed because of you!" 

"Because of me? Mom got floated for having you. My life ended the day you were born." 

The second the words come out of his mouth, he regrets them. 

"Fuck you Bellamy!" Octavia says as she storms out of the drop ship. 

Clarke sees Octavia leave, and she decides to check on Bellamy. 

She climbs back up the latter, and steps into the second level. Bellamy is pacing the room. 

"FUCK!" Bellamy growls as he picks up a rock in the corner of the room and throws it to the other side. 

"AH!" Clarke grunts, as the rock hits her in the side of the head. She feels blood gush out of her face almost immediately, and she feels so dizzy. She looks up and sees a horrified Bellamy, run up to her. 

"Fuck Clarke I'm so sorry I didn't know you were here! What were you doing I thought you left??" He asks frantically, as he scoops her up in his arms. 

"Came to check on you, I saw Octavia leave.. I wanted to see if you were okay." Clarke slurs, suddenly feeling very tired. 

"Shit shit shit, Clarke— hey! Clarke stay awake for me please! I'm gonna help you okay you just gotta stay awake!" He says bringing her back down to the first level. 

He lays her down on another cot, and Finn and Raven look their way. 

"What happened to her?" Raven asks, walking up to them. 

Bellamy turns to look at her and rubs his face with his hands violently. 

"She came up there to check on me and I didn't know she was there. I threw something across the room and it hit her. It was an accident—."

"You hurt her?!" Finn exclaims. 

"It was an accident! Why don't you mind your own space walker!" Bellamy spits back.

"I'll help you clean her up." Raven says.

"No I got it. I have some experience with this stuff. I had to help raise my sister after all. Go take care of Finn." Bellamy says. 

Raven nods and helps Finn get up to go to his tent. 

Bellamy turns his attention back to Clarke. 

"Hey princess, I'll take care of you."

  
  


Clarke looks up at Bellamy and nods at him. 

"Yeah I'd appreciate it, seeing as you threw the rock." She jokes, but she sees he isn't laughing. He just sits there, frowning. 

"I'm so sorry Clarke. I swear I didn't know you were there." He says. 

She can tell he's beating himself up over this. She knew it was an accident. She didn't want him to feel any worse than he already does after that fight with Octavia. 

"Hey, it's okay. I know it was an accident." She says, grabbing onto his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

The moment she does that she feels a jolt of electricity course through her. She supposed he felt it too because he let go of her and shook his head and cleared his throat. 

"I've gotta uh- I gotta clean up that nasty cut on your head." 

He stands up and grabs the moonshine to clean his hands, then he dunks a cloth into it as well. He brings the cloth up to Clarke's face and starts to press against it softly. 

Clarke winces and grabs onto his forearm tightly. 

"Sorry.." Bellamy says, as he continues cleaning up the cut. 

"It's okay, just stings a little bit." 

After he finishes cleaning it, he grabs the sewing kit Clarke used earlier to close Finn's wound, and disinfects those too. 

"You know what you're doing?" Clarke asks, as Bellamy settles back down next to her. 

He nods, as he starts to put the tread into the needle. 

"My mom was a seamstress. She made a lot of the clothes on the Ark. She also did a lot of repairs. She taught me how to do it when I was young, so I could help her make clothes for Octavia. It was just us, so she needed all the help she could get." He says solemnly.

"There's a lot I don't know about you Bellamy." Clarke says, as he continues to stitch up her cut. 

"Yeah.. I guess so." He says, smiling softly. 

"I'm really sorry about you and Octavia. I'm sure she'll come around. This was an impossible situation. The choices we had to make were based off of what we know: he stabbed Finn. We needed to do whatever it took." Clarke says, her hand still resting on his forearm. 

Bellamy scoffs, "yeah, Octavia will never see it that way. She hates me Clarke. I don't blame her either, I ruined her life." 

"Hey hey, look at me." Clarke says. 

Bellamy looks up and meets her eyes, with tears in his own. 

"You didn't ruin her life Bellamy. All I've seen since coming to the ground was a brother trying to keep his sister safe. You've done everything for her since we landed, and I'm sure you spent your whole life on the Ark doing the same. You didn't mean to do anything to hurt her. She will see that eventually. I mean... I see it now." 

Clarke says, her eyes meeting his. They sit there, looking into each other's eyes for a moment, before he snaps out of it to finish her stitches. 

When he's done, he cleans up the rest of the dried blood. 

"You probably have a concussion." He says, frowning again. 

"Yeah I probably do. But it was an accident Bellamy." Clarke says, knowing he still feels guilty. 

"Accident or not, I never meant for you to get hurt Clarke." 

"You couldn't have known I was there.. it's not like I announced myself." Clarke says laughing.

"You know, that's right! You didn't. So this is actually your fault." Bellamy says with a smirk. 

Clarke rolls her eyes playfully at him, and goes to push his shoulder, but the second she does, the laughter stops; they're left staring into each other's eyes again. 

That pull that was present when he defended her, was back again. The electric feeling that coursed through them when they touched, was going on overdrive now. 

They both sat there, eyes locked together. Bellamy's eyes flicked down to Clarke's lips, and back to her eyes, like a silent question being asked. Clarke leaned in, and brushed her lips against his softly, nodding in response. 

He connects their lips, and it's as if the world around them fades away, electricity flowing through them. Clarke wraps her arms around Bellamy and pulls him closer to her, needing to feel him against her. She didn't feel this way with Finn. The thought of having this connection with Bellamy should scare her, but it doesn't. It excites her. 

Bellamy deepens the kiss, and groans against her lips. Clarke moans in response, and it's as if Bellamy woke up from a trance. 

He pulls away, and rests his head against Clarke's. 

"As much as I'd love to continue this princess, you're still hurt. You should rest." He says, placing a few more gentle kisses across her forehead, right next to her cut. 

"Stay. I can't fall asleep cause of the concussion. I wanna know more about you Bellamy." 

"I wanna know more about you too Clarke." He says smiling at her. 

As he settles down next to her, and they talk about their lives on the Ark, and everything they've been through, Clarke becomes grateful that her relationship with Finn didn't work out, because now she's here, sitting with Bellamy; and she can see an entire future ahead of them. And that's the most exciting thing shes ever felt in her life.

  
  
  



End file.
